Emerged Anew
by Lunar Feathers
Summary: "I hate you! You left me! You abandoned me!" Lucy yelled at a shocked Natsu. "I'll never return, ever!" "Lucy..." Natsu mumbled. "...Is that what you really feel? " (Story revised and edited. Chapter 8 coming up! )
1. The princess leaves, adventures starts!

**Hello minna-san! This is my second fanfiction, so please read! Please read& review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

* * *

*Lucy's p.o.v*

I groaned quietly as I flopped onto my seat at the bar.

"Mira, can I get a vanilla milkshake?" I asked the barmaid.

As she got my shake ready, she asked me a question.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

I sighed quietly and told her about my rent issues as well as how Team Natsu started to drift away from me.

Mira frowned, but shortly after a smile came back.

"I have an idea, why don't you try going on a mission with another team?" she suggested.

I gawked at the idea.

"B-But I'm on Team Natsu." I said.

"So? You can always go on missions with another team. It's not forbidden." Mira said.

I thought about it before deciding it wasn't a bad idea.

"Sure! Can you tell me if there are any teams available?" I queried.

Mira smiled before checking her list.

"Hmmm, let's see. It seems only the Raijinshi is available at the moment."

My smile suddenly dropped.

"But are you sure there aren't any others?" I asked.

"Positive."

I sighed before getting up and started going.

"Bye Lucy~" Mira called to me.

*Time skip ( Lucy's p.o.v

The mission itself wasn't so bad-just to catch a few bandits that were terrorizing nearby villages.

It went fairly well except for the grumbling of Evergreen, and Bicklow constant calling of Cosplay Queen.

I twitched at that name.

Nothing much happened except for when Fried had rescued me when I accidentally tripped.

It was so embarrassing.

Our faces were so close that we could have kissed!

His arms and chest were so broad and...and- arrgh Lucy, get rid of those thoughts!

I was blushing very much at this moment.

*Next morning*

I sat on a stool next to the bar counter, drinking my usual shake.

Suddenly Natsu comes over and slaps me across the cheek.

It burned where my cheek was just slapped.

"N-Natsu?" I managed to say.

"Who do you think you are huh? Insulting Lisanna like that!" Natsu yells at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Natsu." I quietly say.

"Don't play all innocent on me Lucy, I know what you did!" snarls Natsu.

"In fact, Lisanna is way smarter and stronger than you are, all you do is complain and rely on your spirits!" he yells.

I blink away tears threatening to surface,"What do you mean?"I ask weakly.

"You called Lisanna weak and stupid, that's what you did! I'll tell you one thing, it's the exact opposite!" says Natsu.

Behind him I see Lisanna smirking at me giving me a look that clearly says He-is-mine-and-no-one-else's.

Anger piled up in me as I continued to stare at her, I then flung myself against Lisanna, knocking her down during the process.

The other guild members look shocked for a moment before Natsu picked Lisanna up and yells at me,"Lucy you are now off of this team, we don't need someone like you!"

He storms out of the guild, leaving me shocked.

"I never knew you were like this, Lucy-san" Wendy shook her head.

"I can't believe you're my friend, Lu-chan." Levy says quietly as she left the guild with Gajeel.

Everyone else either shook their head in shame or left the guild, leaving me alone.

I sat there shocked before crying.

A hand then stretched silently towards me.

I looked up and saw Fried holding out his hand.

"Are you...alright?" he asked.

I blinked before tackling him into a hug, crying.

He stiffened before relaxing and wrapped his arms around my crying form.

"Its alright now." he whispered to me, rubbing circles on my back.

After I had calmed down, I realized how close we were to each other.

Apparently Fried thought the same thing.

We both blushed.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He stood there stunned before giving me a small smile.

"You're welcome."

I stood up and started out the door.

"W-Wait!" Fried exclaimed.

I turned around slowly to face him.

"I-I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose." He stuttered a small blush on his face.

I smiled at him before leaving and bid him a farewell.

I quietly left the guild to my house.

Flopping on my bed, I thought about what I should do.

I'll leave this guild, I decided.

I'll join another guild to prove that Fairy Tail is weak without me.

I quietly pack my things and wrote a short note to Natsu and the others.

_Dear Natsu and Fairy Tail,_  
_  
_

_You'll regret this Natsu and everyone, I'll show you just how strong I am. Perhaps we will meet again in different guilds._

_ From your former friend,_

_ Lucy Heartfillia"_

I left the note and left my house unnoticed, slipping quietly into the night.

"Goodbye forever, Magnolia..." I whispered as a breeze picked its way past...

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I think this is getting a good start! Please review and I'll update as soon as I can! Please?**


	2. The start of the new Lucy!

**New Chappie! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

* * *

*Lucy's p.o.v*

I am now wondering where I should go.

I've walked for 3 days straight.

Right now I'm in forest at night.

There's something about this forest that makes me want to stay here.

It's like if the forest is magical or should I say powerful?

"I think I am going to train here for the next 4 years" I say aloud to no one particular.

"Well, if you are going to train here, wouldn't you need someone to train with?" a soft voice asks.

I quickly whip around, gripping Leo's key in process to find myself facing a beautiful lady wearing a simple white dress.

"Who are you?" I ask, afraid.

"There's no need to be afraid, I am Yuri the guardian of this forest you are in." she replies softly.

"Guardian?" I asked curiously.

"Correct, I am the guardian of this forest protecting the sacred orb. May I ask who you are?" Yuri asks.

"I am Lucy Heartfillia, a former member of Fairy Tail." I reply in a strong voice.

"Lucy...I see, follow me." she says walking away.

I quickly follow her, afraid of getting lost.

We stop at a clearing filled with moonlight, I gasp at the view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Yuri asks laughing quietly.

I could only nod.

"Where we are now is where the Sacred orb lies hidden." she says.

"Sacred orb?" I ask confused.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

"A curious one alright" I thought as she asked.

"The Sacred orb is a power that keeps evil from overpowering light. It used to a large magical orb but it could be very dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands.

To keep it from falling into evil, we guardians broke the orb into 4 pieces, one for each of us to guard." I reply.

"Keep this a secret." I say seriously.

Lucy nodded her head in response.

"Enough about this, I believe you said you were going to train here for the next 4 years?" I ask.

"Hai" she says. "Well I could train you along with the others." I say cheerfully.

"Okay!" she smiles.

I smile back and says, "Meet me here tomorrow before sunrise and we will start our training.

Walk straight for 5 minutes untill you reach a house.

I'll inform the others about this."

*Lucy's p.o.v*

"Okay!" I replied happily as she left.

*Time Skip(5 minutes later~)*

"Finally here!" I say as I flopped on the bed.

"I'll go take a shower first and then write a letter to mom." I thought.

I took a shower, letting the water wash away any thoughts.

After the shower I wrote a letter to mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_How are you? Are you still watching over me? Sorry I wasn't able to write to you the past few days. I'm definitely going to get stronger. Well gotta go Mom, training starts tomorrow! Good night!_

_Love, _

_Lucy_

I sealed the letter and crawled into bed.

In a matter of seconds, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

*Somewhere Else, Yuri's p.o.v*

"Are you sure about this, Yuri?" a voice asks me for the third time.

"Yes! Now stop asking me, Lisa!" I shouted.

"Okay okay, geez, calm down." Lisa says.

"So what made you want to train her, Yuri?" a female voice cuts through.

"I don't know, it's just that I sense great potential in her than she is now, Diana." I reply softly.

"I see, perhaps you think we could unlock it?" Diana asks.

"Yes." I reply.

One person had not yet spoken.

"What do you think, Kisa?" Lisa asks.

I'v often wondered how they can be sisters, they aren't even alike!

"I think we should train her." says Kisa.

"Then it's decided, we will train her. Yuri will train her first, then Lisa, me and lastly Kisa." Diana says.

"Agreed." we all say.

* * *

**Well? Review please!**

**Special thanks to:**

**SecretMindOtaku7**

**dianaloveanime**

**Killer Moon Lover**

**inumeichia08****.5**

**Sabs839**

**Angelfish546**

**Lucyheartfilla**

**ADeathlyRose**

**Kat.14.15**

**Death Melody**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**

**Emma D. Silver**

**Choco899**

**XxWinterGreenxX**

**Lunagorn**

**leoslady4ever**

**FairyTailRocks801**

**Ghost-fairy girl**

**sabbs123**

**The names above are those who either favorited me or the story, followed me or the story and those that gave me reviews. If you do any of these, I promise I'll update as soon as I can!(Your name will also appear on the bottom of the next chappie where it says Special thanks ****to**) **^_^**


	3. Training and regret!

**New chapter up! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**

* * *

*Lucy's p.o.v*

I groaned as I woke up just before sunrise and quickly took a short shower.

I changed into a short skirt and a T-shirt and headed outside.

After I reach the clearing I found a note attached to a wooden butterfly.

The note read:

_Morning Lucy,_

_We will start our training right now, do you see a large boulder next to an oak tree? Go there and you will find another note stuck to a wooden butterfly. Your objective is to find all the wooden butterflies and it will lead you to me. I will give you 4 hours to complete your task. There is a total of 35 wooden butterflies. Good luck!_

_From, Yuri_

I groaned at the task.

"35 wooden butterflies! She has to be insane." I thought in my head.

I started to head out and found the butterfly attached under the boulder.

The note said:

_Find the one plant with a sweet taste, bitter smell. Look under the above, where the sun never reaches._

I gaped at the note.

If all notes were like this, it'd take me forever just to find a single butterfly!

I mentally screamed in my head.

"Okay, Lucy calm down, you can figure these out." I thought. "A plant with a sweet taste?"

Come to think of it I did accidently eat something sweet when I first came here.

I used my senses to track down the scent.

It was a sagebush, hidden behind a mound of dirt.

"Look under the above, where the sun never reaches?"

It must mean something's under here!" I thought.

After searching for 5 whole minutes, I gave up.

"Maybe it means the sagebush?" I ask myself.

After searching in the sagebush, I came out with a butterfly.

"I got it!" I shouted.

*Time Skip (after she found all butterflies)*

"Finally found them all!" I breathed heavily as I flopped down on the grass.

"Good job, Lucy. 3 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds. " Yuri came out smirking.

"This is hell, Yuri. Do I have to do this every day?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"Perhaps." she says, still smirking.

I mentally groaned.

A beam of light then appeared heading straight for me!

I jumped out of the way just in time before it landed.

It left a path of charred grass where it hit.

"Quick reflexes." Yuri's eyebrows rose.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?!" I yell.

"No, of course not. It's just that the real training starts now." Yuri replies.

I get up with a heavy sigh.

"You must dodge all attacks I throw at you. Okay?" Yuri says.

"Alright." I reply back.

"Good. Let's begin." Yuri says.

Before I even had time to blink, she already was throwing attacks at me quickly.

"I wasn't ready!" I yell.

"Do you expect an enemy to wait for you?" she asks smartly.

"No..." I reply.

"I thought as much." Yuri said as she kept throwing attacks at me.

*Time Skip (5 hours later)*

I panted heavily as I fell on the grassy meadow.

I was covered in bruises, burns and a little bit of blood.

"Go home and rest, there is a hot spring behind your house that heals wounds quickly." Yuri says, who wasn't even breathing heavily.

"Okay." I reply.

I walked back home and quickly soaked myself into the hot spring, relaxing.

I got back inside and wrote a letter to Mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_How are you? Today's training was like hell. Yuri is so strong! Even after all those attacks she didn't even breath heavily at all! I'm going to be as strong as she is someday. Until then, night Mom!_

_Love, _

_Lucy_

*Fairy Tail, Natsu's p.o.v*

"What do you mean she's gone?!" I yell.

"Natsu calm down, Lucy is gone. She left you guys a letter in her house." Master replies.

"Does she still have her insignia?" I ask Master.

"I'm afraid not Natsu, I felt it the moment she removed it herself."

I ran outside of the guild, ignoring the stares of many people, into Lucy's house.

I knocked open the door, and yelled,"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?"

I found a letter on her desk and read it.

I slumped onto the floor and cried all night and eventually fell asleep, still in Lucy's house.

The next morning I woke and headed towards the guild.

"Natsu, let's go on a mission!" begs Lisanna.

"No." I coldly replied. "Leave me alone."

"B-But." Lisanna stuttered.

I went past her and sat on a chair next to Gajeel.

"Where's bunny girl?" Gajeel asks.

"Gone." I reply in the same cold voice.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Gajeel asks.

"She left." I answer.

"She left? Why would she do that?." Mira asks.

"Yeah, Lu-chan wouldn't do that." Levy says.

Lisanna started to look uneasy for a moment.

Gray noticed and asked if she was okay.

"O-Oh me? I-I'm fine." Lisanna stuttered.

Gray nodded, unsure.

"I still can't believe Lucy-San left." Wendy cries.

"It can't be helped, what's done is done." Master says.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fried clench his fist before getting up abruptly and left the guild.

A surprised Evergreen and laughing Bicklow were left behind.

I couldn't help but wonder what was his problem.

"Now Team Natsu why don't you go on a mission?" Master suggested.

"Okay." we reply dully.

We grabbed a request sheet on the board and asked Mira if she approved.

"Okay, there." Mira says, trying to look cheerful.

We headed back home to start packing.

The whole guild was quiet the entire time.

The mission was simple, just defeat a dark guild with the reward of 500,000 jewels.

*Fairy Tail, Someone's p.o.v*

"This is bad, the effect is wearing off." I say to myself.

"What to do, what to do? I'll just use the potion again." I say.

"That way they will never know."

I kept on mumbling to myself, unaware to the pair of eyes watching me the entire time...

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**Special thanks to :**

**Ghost-fairy girl**

**Lucyheartfilla**

**shugoshugoweeird**

**FairyTailRocks801**

**Amelia**

**Angel-Feather87**

**Hotoku**

**BeanerGoesRawr**

**Jkitty12**

**Remember the names above are those who favorited me or the story,followed me or the story and those that gave me reviews. If you do any of these things, I promise I will update as soon as I can.(Your name will also appear on the next chapter where it says Special thanks to)**** R&R! ^_^**


	4. A bit of evidence!

**New chappie up! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

* * *

*Lucy's p.o.v*(Next morning)

I woke the next morning, groggily opening my eyes.

I sat up with a yawn and took a shower.

*Time Skip(after she's at the clearing.) *

"Morning Lucy" Yuri says as she comes out from the forest.

"Morning Yuri." I reply.

"Well then shall we get started?" Yuri asked me.

"Yes, I'm already to go!" I excitedly say.

"Okay then, today we will go train near the waterfall." she says.

"Waterfall?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear the rushing of the water?" Yuri looked at me incredulously.

"Guess not." I answer sheepishly.

"Such horrible hearing the youngsters have these days." Yuri mutters to herself.

"I heard that, grandma." I say to her.

"G-Grandma?!" Yuri twitches.

"Yes, you have white hair don't you? Grandma!" I happily retort, unaware of the danger I was in.

"It's silver not white you little girl! I'll tell you to call me Grandma!" Yuri yells.

I just laughed and ran away as she chased me around the clearing.

*1 hour later*

"I-I can't run anymore!" I wheezed as the lay down on the grass, panting heavily.

"Me either." Yuri says.

"See, you are old. You didn't even catch me!" I smirk.

"You little devil!" Yuri says.

"Grandma!" I retort back.

"Kid!"

"I'm not a kid, Hag!" I say.

"H-H-Hag?!" she says, a priceless look on her.

"Yup, you heard me. At least hag is better than Grandma, right?" I say while laughing.

"You are soo dead tomorrow, Lucy!" Yuri shouts.

"I look forward to it!" I exclaim happily.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow and I'll definitely teach a lesson to you." Yuri mumbles.

"We'll see, we'll see." I say.

We both laugh out loud.

"I haven't had this much fun for a long time." Yuri says.

"Long time?" I ask.

"You see, this is a forest that normal humans cannot enter, so it wasn't just a coincidence that you happened to enter.

"I see.." I say, still processing to take in the information.

"Well then, you should head back and rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Yuri says.

"Okay." I answer.

"Bye kid." Yuri says.

"Bye Grandma!" I reply back.

"Just you wait kid, tomorrow's training will be hell." Yuri shouts back to me...

*Yuri's p.o.v*

"She's an interesting one." I thought as I headed deeper into the forest.

"I'll enjoy the year I have with her." I smirk thinking...

*Fairy Tail, Natsu's p.o.v*

The whole entire time we rode the train, we were quiet.

I didn't mind though, I was thinking about Lucy and the thing that controlled the others and myself that night.

I tried processing the information I had about it.

I only remember that before I slapped Lucy, Lisanna gave me some fire whiskey to drink.

Yeah, that must have been it, there must have been something in it.

There was also a smell before the fire whiskey, a sweet and mild smell?

It smelled like some kind of potion.

I'll talk to Lisanna after the mission...

*Fairy Tail, Gray's p.o.v*

I sat on the train seat, thinking about what I heard last night at the guild.

Lisanna was muttering something about the effect wearing off...

That's it!

She said something about using a potion over again, so she must be the one behind all this.

I'll talk to her after the mission...

*Lucy's p.o.v*

I sneezed again for the second time today.

I don't have a cold do I?

I checked to make sure, my temperature was normal...unless someone was thinking about me.

Probably not.

But what if?

Oh well, I'm going to sleep...

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I decided to put a little humor in this time! Woo! So many reviews! Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Special thanks to:**

**fairygirl123**

**see you anonymous**

**valkyrie510**

**dianaloveanime**

**Whiterose937888**

**FairyTailLover333**

**AdelXTia**

**Psyka**

**FairyTailRocks801**

**Shahbaaz**

**PhatomStorm and DrummerGirl**

**Lazyandloveit**

**bones jones**

**Remember those names above are those that either have favorited me or the story, followed me or the story and those that gave me reviews.! If you do any of these things, I promise I'll update as soon as I can! (Your name will also appear on the next chapter where it says Special thanks to!)**** ^_^**


	5. For Lucy!

**Thanks for waiting! Finally, a new chapter done! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

* * *

*Time Skip, (after Natsu's mission) Natsu's p.o.v*

After we had gotten back from the mission, I dragged Lisanna to my house.

Erza walked out of the guild, claiming to rest, but I believe she went to search for Lucy.

Speaking of Lucy, my head is weighed with thoughts.

Gray was nowhere in sight, no one was around.

"Lisanna, do you know what happened to Lucy?" I ask her.

"N-No, why do you ask?" Lisanna says, sweating a bit.

I pushed her against the wall, snarling "Don't try to fake it."

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Lisanna asks purring while rubbing herself against my chest, nervously.

"Stop lying, you can't hide it." I growled.

She avoided my gaze knowing full well she couldn't escape my question.

She broke down.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"Its my fault entirely! I-I-I was the one who controlled you and the rest of the guild. I made you say those things!" she cried even louder.

I was shocked and stood there, unable to say a thing but managed to.

"Y-You what?" I weakly said, throat suddenly dry.

"I'm sorry, p-please don't hate me." she whispered.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

''I mixed a potion into your drink that you had the other night. For the rest of the guild, I blew the potion smell into the air. As long as the person that you want

to control smells the potion, they will follow the user's command." Lisanna said.

I let go of her, the result of her sliding to the floor still crying.

A new voice cut through, unmistakably Gray's.

"I'd like to ask Lisanna something Natsu." Gray said.

He never, ever calls me by the name unless the matter was serious.

"Go ahead." I answered.

"Thanks." he mumbles.

He then turns to Lisanna and stares at her before saying, "Why do you hate her so much? Why did you want? Have you thought about the rest of the guild's

feelings?" He asks as streams of tears start falling down his face.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't like her the moment I saw her. I j-just wanted her gone. I-I thought everyone would be happy." she whispered.

"Well, we aren't." I say coldly.

Lisanna burst into tears again.

Gray was silent.

"Now that you've got your answer, you might as well leave." I told him coldly.

He rose an eyebrow and nonchalantly replied, "And I might not want to, Flame-Head."

"What did you just say, Ice-Block?" I twitched.

"I think you heard me, Flame-Head." Gray retorted.

"Ice princess!"

"Fire-Brain!"

I growled.

"What, dragon got your tongue?" Gray taunted.

I snarled, ''Fist of the Flame Dragon!"

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted.

"Until you defeat me, you don't have the right to look for Lucy." Gray said as he left leaving me on the ground, injured.

I closed my eyes, thinking.

Lisanna crawled up to me and cried on my shoulder.

"Let's go to the guild, Natsu. We'll get Lucy together." Lisanna said.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Come on, then." She says smiling.

We headed towards the guild and stopped at Master's door.

*Lisanna's p.o.v*

I knocked on Master's door and waited quietly.

A soft come in was heard.

Natsu rushed into the room, breaking the door.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't go breaking the door! I have enough complaints about Team Natsu destroying buildings on your missions from the magic coun-!" Master

was interrupted by Natsu.

I sweatdropped thinking about what master was about to say.

"Hai, hai, hai. I know.'' Natsu says.

I giggled as they bickered.

"Alright what do you want?" Master asks after 5 minutes of fighting.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Natsu says.

"We want your permission to look for Lucy, Master." I say.

"I refuse" Master answers simply.

"Nani!" Natsu yells.

"Wait until I finish talking you baka!" Master shouts.

He sat down and started talking.

"You remember the letter?" Master asks.

"Hai." We reply.

"Well, Lucy said that we would probably meet again didn't she? What's more the S-Class exams are coming!" Master says.

"I understand." I say.

I then turn to Natsu.

"Do you know what this means, Natsu?" I ask him.

''Yes! The S-Class exams!" Natsu yells.

"At least Lisanna has more sense than you" Master mutters.

"Huh? Gramps we're leaving for a mission!" Natsu yells.

"Don't destroy anything you baka! Knowing you, at least half of the environment will be destroyed." Master mumbled.

I quickly interrupt before a possible battle started.

"We should train as well Natsu, after the mission." I say.

"Huh? Okay." He says.

We headed out the door.

*Master's p.o.v*

I watched as they headed out the door.

"Train hard my children, and bring Lucy back." I thought.

"Though there is a possibility that we won't meet for a while, It's for Lucy..."

* * *

**Review please!**

**Special thanks to:**

**TheScriptHelper:**

**Meenah D. Starcross**

**lilangel25**

**Jerrie-Jer**

**Celestial-Mage231**

**bones jones**

**FairyTailRocks801**

** 3ls**

**Whiterose937888**

**FairyTailLover333**

**Psyka**

**dianaloveanime**

**Nocturne Huntress**

**The Faerie**

**Remember to either review, favorite or follow! (If you do your name will appear on the next chapter.) **


	6. Wait for us

**New chapter up! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

* * *

*Time skip(1 year) Lucy's p.o.v*

Its been a year now since I've been training with Yuri.

I wonder if Fairy Tail still remembers me...

"Lucy!" a voice cuts my train of thoughts.

"What is it, Grandma?!" I shout irritably.

"I thought I told you not to call me that kid." Yuri says dangerously.

"Oh, did you? I must have forgotten." I say sarcastically.

"Come on its time for your departure to Lisa's place!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Huh? Okay." I reply.

"Whats wrong, kid?" Yuri asks me worriedly.

"Its nothing!" I replied trying to sound cheerful.

"Drop the act. Whats wrong?" Yuri says, her voice low.

"I-I was wondering if Fairy Tail still remembers me" I say.

Yuri pulls me into a hug.

"It's about time you move on and live your life.'' Yuri whispers.

"Its harder than you think." I muttered softly.

"Lets go." Yuri says.

"Its time for Lisa to train you."

*Yuri's p.o.v*

She looks more distant than ever...

Lucy and I walked silently towards the train the entire time, thoughts weighed on our heads.

I had contacted Lisa that Lucy would be arriving by train.

We arrived at the train station after a few minutes of walking.

Lucy and I stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I say, tears forming around my eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy sniffed.

We hugged each other before I silently watched Lucy as she headed onto the train.

"Take care, Lucy." I whispered to the wind...

*Time Skip, (5 hours) Lucy's p.o.v*

I sat quietly on the bench, watching the birds chirp and hop from branch to branch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." a voice said as someone neared me.

I looked up to meet the owner of the voice.

It was a lady about the age of Yuri, with shoulder-length black hair and emerald eyes.

"I'm Lisa, a friend of Yuri's." she says.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy." I greeted her.

"Nice to meet you too." Lisa greeted back.

I smiled, knowing that I would get along with her pretty well.

"So what did Yuri teach you?" she asked me.

"A bit of Star Magic and using nature's energy to boost my magic energy for powerful spells and such." I answer.

"Very well, I shall teach you how to summon the 9 guardians of the 9 elements and help improve your Star Magic." Lisa says.

"Guardians of elements?" I ask.

"Its more of a next stage to stellar magic but more advanced." Lisa explained.

"I understand..'' I say.

"Lets get your luggage into your house and start training." Yuri says.

"Training?! Today?!" I ask, surprised.

"Yes, how else do you expect to get stronger?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Nevermind." I say.

After getting my luggage, we headed into the forest.

"You are used to opening gates, correct?" Yuri asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Okay then, I want you to try to open this gate of the Wind guardian, Randy." Yuri said.

"Okay." I reply.

"Keep practicing until you can open the gate 9 times and force closure it 9 times as well."

I nodded my head and started practicing.

*Time Skip (5 hours later)*

I swear my legs were going to collapse by the time I got home.

Training was so tiring!

I relaxed myself as I soaked in the tub.

I wonder how Fairy Tail is doing...I should write a letter to mom...

_Dear Mama_

_How are you? Guess what, I have a new teacher. She seems strict but also very kind. I think I'll enjoy this year. Until then, bye Mom!_

_Love, _

_Lucy Heartfilia_

*Fairy Tail, Natsu's p.o.v.*

Its been a year now and still not a single sign of Lucy.

The other guilds that we have the closest bonds with are also helping us search for her, but still no luck.

Even Hibiki's Archive won't work...but we're not giving up until the very end...wait for us Lucy, wait for us...

* * *

**R&R! For the Guardians I shall be using those in Beloved Angel Angelique When Heart Awakens.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kaichi-chan**

**Kawaii Mea-chan**

**Death Melody**

**dianaloveanime**

**The-dauntless-instruments**

**Yuiina**

**Princess Of Fiore**

**Moka Heartfilia**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**

**noodles swag 101**

**axelialea**

**Umi Ryuuzaki Fullbuster**

**Ghost-fairy girl**

**TheScriptHelper**

**FairyTailRocks801**

**Psyka**

**Pretzel101**

**FairyTailLover333**

**Zina**

**Meenah D. Starcross**

**PantherLily1**

**fr3akstyle**

**Rose JewelStar**

**Azuky Is Who I Am**

**Here are the results of the voting:**

**StingXLucyXRouge: 16**

**StingXLucy: 14**

**RougeXLucy: 12**

**HibikiXLucy: 8**

**RufusXLucy: 6**

**This voting will still continue for a while~**


	7. Shock! The Trimens plus Ichiya

**Hi everyone! It's been such a long time since I updated! My laptop broke down so I wasn't able to update as fast, I also lost all the data **

**on it. I'm sorry to those who gave me reviews and favorites. I'm soo sorry! :'( I hope you enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

*Lucy's p.o.v, 3 weeks after meeting Lisa*

I came back to my apartment after another yet tiring and painful day of training.

"I swear I'm so gonna kill her-that devil Lisa." I grumbled as I dragged myself over to the door of my apartment.

I was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, and wounds.

I had a black eye on the left of my face, cuts that were dripping blood down my arms, and black and blue bruises covering my entire body.

"Her training is hell-even more devilish than Yuri's." I thought as I soaked into the bathtub.

"I wonder how she's doing-knowing her she's probably sitting in a café enjoying a cup of tea while thinking about me enduring the torture I've

been put in."

*Somewhere else, Yuri's p.o.v*

"Achoo!" Yuri sneezed.

"Is someone talking about me?" Yuri asked.

"Oh well."

She continued sipping her tea and returned to her thoughts.

(Time skip: next morning, Lucy's p.o.v)

I woke up groaning when suddenly a beam of magic came whizzing right across my face as I opened my eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

I jumped up and hit my head on the window panel along the process.

I heard someone talking right outside my window.

"Ren! I told you to be careful about hitting the buildings!" someone yelled.

"Men! I'm sure Ren didn't mean to do it on purpose. You shouldn't blame him." Another awfully familiar voice cut in.

"Hai, Ichiya-san" two voices replied at once.

"I-I-Ichiya?! It can't be-it just can't be!" I backed away from the window, frantically telling myself it was just a dream.

"But what if it isn't?" I slowly turned around and cautiously peeked out the window...and saw the worst thing in my life.

Ichiya and the Trimens were sitting there piled up, sticking out in wrong directions and Ichiya was on top-dancing around and saying "Men! Men!"

Worst nightmare ever, perfect sight after a disastrous morning wake up call.

I sighed, "They're still there."

I sat there devastated. "Anyway we should check on that person who screamed in the apartment. He or she may have gotten hurt." Hibiki's voice sounded out.

"Men! Yes! I agree! Let us find that owner of that wonderous parfum~" Ichiya said as he started bounding over to the door.

"Yes, Sensei." the Trimens replied while following.

"Oh no, they're coming." I mentally groaned.

The doorbell rang 3 times and the door was knocked 3 times, I quietly sat there-waiting.

"No one's answering, Ichiya-san." Hibiki said.

"They must be terrified! Why don't we let ourselves in! Men!" Ichiya said.

"Great idea, Ichiya-san!" the Trimens said.

"Yes, teriified of you, of course." I muttered quietly.

The door opened and in stepped the Trimens including Ichiya.

"Anyone here?" Eve asked to no one in particular.

I dared not to move nor make a single noise-perhaps they would leave if they saw no one was here.

My heart sank after hearing what they said next.

"Let's go search the apartment, we may find someone. I'm pretty sure I heard someone scream." Ren suggested.

"Agreed." Hibiki and Eve replied.

"Men! What a fine idea, Ren!" Ichiya said.

"Thank-you Master, but I believe your ideas are better." Ren said.

"Anyway let's split up and start searching." Hibiki said.

They spilt into several directions- Eve to the kitchen, Hibiki to the bedrooms, Ren to the living rooms, and Ichiya into the bathrooms.

"Why would he want to go to the bathroom?" I wondered quietly.

I quietly got up and headed downstairs, but had to pass the bathrooms along the way.

I saw the most horrifying scene.

Ichiya in the bathroom was something I would expect.

Ichiya in the bathtub-singing, and washing his himself with water in rushing in the background was something I wouldn't expect.

In _MY_ bathroom, in _MY_ bathtub, using _MY_ shampoo, and singing in _MY_ apartment.

"Men! What a wonderful parfum this shampoo has~" Ichiya sighed.

I couldn't hold it in- I screamed,"EKKKKK!"

I then fainted- everything was completely black- total darkness.

*Normal p.o.v*

Hibiki and the others ran to where the scream came from and saw Lucy on the floor- probably fainted somehow and saw Ichiya there in the bathtub, staring.

Naked.

They blinked, Ichiya stared.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

"Umm...shouldn't we be helping Lucy-san right now?" Eve asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Men! Yes! Of course!" Ichiya said.

Hibiki and Ren quickly carried Lucy upstairs into the bedroom and set her carefully down.

"Looks like she'll be out for a while- probably had a great shock." Eve remarked.

"One thing troubles me, why would Lucy-san be here, so faraway from Fairy Tail? By the looks of the apartment, she's been here for quite a while." Ren asked.

"Yes, I wonder that too." Hibiki said.

"Men! We'll ask her once she wakes up!" Ichiya said.

"Then we might as well stay here for the time being." Eve said.

"Yes, we will." Hibiki and the rest agreed.

* * *

**Well? Did you enjoy it? Please tell me!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Umi Ryuuzaki Fullbuster**

**Guest**

**wolfgirl13**

**MiyatheEarthninja**

**XxxxFanfiction LoverxxxX**

**chookie rocks**

**Acemoneybags**

** .35**

**tybaltcapulet427**

**sticy17**

**cutey650kuto**

**Amuto3AnimeLuver**

**Ooooh! LucyXSting is still in the lead with a total of 16! Will it be a LucyXSting or another pairing? No Natsu and Lucy pairings allowed-****sorry. Pairings **

**will be decided on next chapter!**

******RougeXLucyXSting: 28**

**LucyXSting: 27**

**RougeXLucy: 26**

**HibikiXLucy: 18**

******RufusXLucy: 7**

**GrayXLucy: 4**

**LaxusXLucy: 2**


	8. Pairings

**Hello, this is Lunar Feathers here!**

**I'm sorry to say but this is not a chapter.**

**I've decided that it will be Lucy and everyone available for the pairing.**

**It was hard to choose the exacting pairing for Lucy cause it wouldn't be fair to some people.**

**Please continue to support me though.**

**Thank you!**

**Lunar Feathers, signing out.**


End file.
